


Tethys Headcanons

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Headcanons involving Tethys x Reader. Includes platonic and romantic, and female, male, and nonbinary reader
Relationships: Tethys (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Tethys (Fire Emblem)/You
Kudos: 6





	Tethys Headcanons

\- she’s super observant, so she only has to glance at you to be able to tell how stressed you are

\- it’s not like it takes her much convincing to get you to put aside your battle strategies. you have been working very hard, so a break wouldn’t hurt…

\- she’s incredibly comforting to be around; she’s got a lot of experience from raising Ewan. still, cuddling with her is a whole other experience. her caring nature really shines through and helps you relax after a stressful day

\- whether you rest your head on her lap or her chest (both are good choices, she’ll thread her fingers through your hair either way), you leave the cuddle session feeling so much better

\- Tethys makes sure that you know that anytime you need to cuddle and unwind, she’ll be there for you!


End file.
